Emerald Anniversary
*7 September 2003 Team Artail |episode list = Season 1/Series 1 |prev = Little Chao Lost |next = How to Catch a Hedgehog }} "Emerald Anniversary" is the twenty-third episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 7 September 2003 and 6 March 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Rouge the Bat *Christopher Thorndyke *Nelson Thorndyke *Lindsey Thorndyke *Mister Tanaka *Ella *Mister Stewart *Hawk *Topaz *President *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *E-74 Weazo *President's third assistant Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode begins at Area 99 showing a new robot made to combat Dr. Eggman known as Project: Beetle. They are hoping that it will be a success. Meanwhile in the city, Topaz and Rouge are near a jewelry store. Rouge is in awe of all the gems that are in there. Nelson then pulls up in his limo and enters the store. The owners are happy to see him. He tells them that he's looking for an anniversary gift for Lindsey. He then notices a sheet covering something on a stand. The man unveils the sheet, revealling a Chaos Emerald. After the store owners make it into a ring and Nelson leaves the store, Rouge and Topaz come up with a plan. At Chris' house, Nelson calls and asks to have Chris and his friends come to Filmdom City so they can see the surprise he'll spring on Lindsey. Tails inserts three of the four Chaos Emeralds they have acquired so far in a compartment on a side of the X Tornado. Chris asks him how many more they need. Tails says that with their four, and the one Knuckles got from Hawk, they need two more. He then says that they need to take consideration when adding a new Chaos Emerald to their collection. The four Emeralds they have are fine due to the adaptation they have with one another, but when a new Emerald gets added, they could potentially create an electromagnetic reaction could occur, causing major havoc. Just as the X Tornado is about takes off, Sonic hops onto the rear and joins with his friends. Upon arrival, Chris introduces Nelson to the rest of his friends and Mr. Stewart, to everyone's shock, had followed them there. Sonic then notices the Chaos Emerald he has is reacting to something. When Nelson shows them the Emerald in the case, the electromagnetic reaction between Nelson's Emerald and Sonic's Emerald goes off. It shatters light bulbs around the room, Knuckles just happened to be nearby and his Emerald detects the reaction. Even the attention of Dr. Eggman is brought about to Filmdom City. Back inside, Nelson closes the box that has the Emerald and the reaction is stopped. Tanaka reminds Nelson that the filming is almost ready and that he should get changed. On the set, Knuckles arrives, needing the Chaos Emerald but Sonic replies that they cannot spoil their wedding anniversary. The take on the set begins rolling, but midway through the scene, Nelson accidentally trips, causing the Chaos Emerald falls out of the box and the same electromagnetic reaction happens again, only this time Knuckles' Emerald is involved. Dr. Eggman arrives and sees light sprouting upward from the set. Lights and equipment all over are being broken due to the reaction caused by the three Emeralds. Tanaka puts the Emerald back in the box and shuts it and everything stops. Lindsey asks what exactly Nelson is doing. They begin arguing when suddenly the Egg Fort II breaks into the set. Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe run towards the Thorndykes, ordering them to give them the Chaos Emerald. Eggman chases Sonic across a dinosaur scene, Decoe chases Knuckles across an outer space scene,and Bocoe chases Tails across an ocean scene. While all the confusion is happening, Rouge snatches the Emerald. Nelson demands it back but unexpectedly, Eggman then takes it out of her hand. Rouge, Topaz and Eggman begin fighting over the Chaos Emerald. Eggman then lunges his Egg Mobile forward and brings it to a sudden stop throwing Rouge and Topaz off and on to Mr Stewart. Sonic and Knuckles then tell Eggman to hand over the Emerald or else. Eggman then dispatches E-74 Weazo to take care of them. Tanaka then tells Weazo to leave the Thorndykes alone and to come fight him. Weazo easily whacks him away. Knuckles wonders what's wrong with Tanaka. Sonic replies, "Too many kung fu movies." As Weazo charges towards the frightened family, it suddenly stops as a result of Knuckles grabbing Weazo's tail, but the robot throws him into some crates. Sonic then knocks the robot over with his Spin Attack, and tells the robot to come after him. Weazo seemingly corners Sonic with its devastating flamethrower weapons. Knuckles follows them and sees them behind a glass wall filled with water. Sonic jumps, Knuckles breaks the glass getting Weazo washed out, which gives the two of them a chance to finally defeat him. Eggman then escapes with the Chaos Emerald. The Thorndykes' wedding anniversary didn't go as planned, but it was still, with a few exceptions, a happy one. Rouge however is disappointed because Sonic has four Chaos Emeralds, Eggman has one, Knuckles has one and she and Topaz don't have any. Rouge is now determined to get the Emeralds, regardless of other circumstances. Eyecatch cards Ep.23 eye-catch card 1.jpg|Bang Ep.23 eye-catch card 2.jpg|E-74 Weazo Dubbing changes *The sign for the store ("TEENY") that Nelson buys the Chaos Emerald from is blanked in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, after Topaz "alerts" the people to a thief, Rouge says "At least you could have called me 'Beautiful Mysterious Thief Rouge'." In the English dub, Rouge says Topaz is jealous because she Rouge is the glamorous team member. *In the Japanese version, when Nelson asks for the Chaos Emerald ring, he says "Her finger is a size 8. Lindsey has a very thin finger." In the English dub, he says that "Her birthday's coming up. I'll tell you what, gimme a couple of diamonds too!" *In the Japanese version, there is a sixteen-second scene where Tanaka is bowing while on the phone with Nelson. Cream asks why is he bowing to the wall, and Amy saying he is bowing to Nelson over the phone because he is very polite. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a three-second scene where Cheese is flying above a table in the Thorndyke limo. That scene was removed from the English dub. *A sign saying "DONTO STOPU" is blanked out near Mr. Stewart in the English dub. *In the Japanese version, there is a seven-second scene of some tall buildings right after Decoe spots the Chaos Emerald's signal. That scene was removed in the English dub. *In the English dub, a shadow on the scene was removed as Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe run toward the Chaos Emerald. *E-74 Weazo's name is kept in the English dub, but not its serial number. *In the Japanese version, Tanaka said "What a failure I am! I've realized that. Let me cut my stomach as an apology!." In the English dub, Tanaka says "I have failed in my duties... I don't deserve this uniform!." *In the Japanese version, there is a fourteen-second scene where Stewart climbs out of the water saying "This is Teacher...The Chaos Emerald...I couldn't get it..." and then fell back in, right after Rouge explains who has how many Chaos Emeralds. That scene was removed in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia *The chase scenes involving Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Eggman, Bocoe and Decoe as well as the Weazo fight scene, feature homages to four well-known movies: Jurassic Park, Star Wars, Titanic and ''Godzilla. Video File:SONIC X Ep23 - Emerald Anniversary References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes